Demons, Shrine Maidens, Witches and MAGES?
by Mcxynth
Summary: Simple. The bored Gap Demon Yukari Yakumo decides to open a portal that leads to an unknown dimension. Unfortunate victims of the self-proclaimed deity find themselves in Fiore - in Magnolia. What kind of adventures await them over there? FULL Summary Inside. Cover Image: Done! Still Resizing...
1. Chapter 1: Another World

**DEMONS, SHRINE MAIDENS, WITCHES... and MAGES!?  
**_**Summary: Simple. The bored Gap Demon Yukari Yakumo decides to open a portal that leads them to an unknown dimension. However, the sudden overwhelming magic power sucks a number of 10 unfortunate Gensokyo residents. They find themselves in the country of Fiore, in the city of Magnolia. What adventures await them over there? Marisa, please watch your Master Spark. You wouldn't want to anger the Council, would ya?  
Main Pairing: (Maybe) Some hints of StiCy, Jerza, and NaLi. NO Shoujo-ai. I don't ship those kinds of pairs (no offense to those who do).  
Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or Touhou Project. Fairy Tail belongs to the AWESOME Hiro Mashima and Touhou Project belongs to the ALSO AWESOME ZUN!

Helloooo~! I was just playing Touhou SWR and this idea popped into my head. I haven't read any TouhouxFT X-overs (I don't think there's any), so I decided to make one! Here it is! Oh, and sorry if there are some OOC-ness... I don't know some of the Touhou characters enough (like Ran Yakumo, for example).

This story occurs after the Grand Magic Games.  
I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is just my second language!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another World  
****_"Well then, would you mind filling me in on information about your world?"_  
Normal POV**_  
In the Yakumo's Household..._

"Huuuaaaaaaah..."

Yukari Yakumo yawned for maybe the 16th time for the past 10 minutes. Her shikigami, Ran Yakumo, stared at her curiously. "Are you bored, Mistress?" she asked. Yukari slowly faced her and nodded.

Ran sighed. Whenever her Mistress was like this, she would somehow conjure up another ridiculous plan just to satisfy her boredness. Any moment now...

"Ah!"

Ran looked at her Mistress again. She flinched a bit after she suddenly sat up. "W-what is it, Mistress?" Yukari looked at her with a smile on her face. "I'll be heading out for a while~. Take care of the house for me, okay, Ran?" And with that, she opened a gap and went in without another word.

Ran sighed. She decided to leave the matter alone and turn to her own shikigami who was sprawled out on the floor in a comfortable position, sleeping soundly. She patted Chen and thought, _I wonder what the Mistress is up to now..._

* * *

_In Lucy's apartment in Magnolia..._

Lucy opened the door of her bathroom. She looked around the room, as if expecting some intruder to pop out. Seeing no one, she sighed and took a change of clothes from her closet. She changed into her usual blue and white outfit with a blue ribbon tying a bundle of her hair in a side ponytail. Walking to her desk, she took her belt with the keys and the Fleuve d'etoiles and turned to the door. But something made her stop in her tracks and made her jaw drop to the ground.

There, in front of her, was an eye-shaped black hole - or maybe, gap? - that appeared out of nowhere. What made her more surprised is seeing an extravagantly-dressed blonde woman step out of said hole. She gaped at the woman who seemed to admire her room. Recovering from her state of shock, she moved her hands to her whip, taking on her battle stance. Sensing her sudden movements, Yukari turned to the other blonde in front of her, eyeing her from head to toe, then stopping at the keys that she glimpsed from inside its small brown holder, eyeing it with mild interest.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?"

Yukari averted her gaze from the keys to the face of the blonde who stood before her. Then, realizing that the girl must have misunderstood her for a nasty intruder, she chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry for startling you, my dear. I didn't know I was going to end up here, myself~. By the way, my name's Yukari Yakumo."

Lucy was surprised at her reaction. She stared at her, then a thought occured to her. "Wait, what? What do you mean you didn't know that you will end up here?" she almost shouted. How could that happen?

"Well, yes, my dear." Yukari chuckled once again. "Well then," she paused as she saw Lucy snap back from her daze. "Would you mind filling me in on information about your world?" She nonchalantly asked. Lucy's expression changed to that of utter confusion.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

-about 30 minutes later-

"So basically, this world called 'Earthland' is a magical world where 10% of the population is composed of mages who join guilds and work for a living?" Yukari summarized. Lucy nodded before adding, "Some mages are independent, though. And don't forget about the dark guilds and their dirty tactics."

Yukari nodded. "I see..." A mischievous grin appeared on her face. Lucy felt a chill run up and down her spine. "W-what?" she stuttered. "Nothing, nothing~! Alright, gotta go~!" And with that, she opened another gap and disappeared.

Just. Like. That.

Lucy gaped. "What the heck?" Then, recovering from her confusion seconds ago, she shrugged it off and left for her guild, ignoring the gut feeling that something big's about to happen.

* * *

_Somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia..._

A gap appeared out of thin air and out came Yukari. She looked towards the city not far from where she was. She smiled. "I'm sure Reimu and the others would like it here. Teehee~!" With one last glance towards the city, she opened another gap and disappeared to somewhere-out-there.

* * *

_Hakurei Shrine, Gensokyo_

A young shrine maiden in red and white swept the leaves that has gathered on the shrine grounds. She sighed for the umpteenth time. She glanced at the box that laid on her shrine, then sighed again.

"What's with all the sighing-ze?" A young blonde girl flopped down in front of her, holding her broom. She was wearing clothes that made her look like a witch, especially the hat. Again, the shrine maiden sighed. "I got no shrine visitors, Marisa."

The said girl laughed. "Your shrine's got no reputation, Reimu." Reimu, the shrine maiden, glared at her. Marisa just laughed.

"You know, I've got some kind of intuition that something's about to happen-ze," Marisa told her companion.

"And?"

"Aren't you interested?"

"Nope. That's just an intuition, anyway."

"Aww, come on, Reimu. You do want an incident to happen, right?"

"Depends."

"You're no fun."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"..."

"..."

"Aren't you even-"

"Ah! A visitor!"

Marisa turned to where Reimu was pointing. Sure enough, there was a mother and a child coming up the stairs to her shrine.

Wow. The shrine's got visitors. Now _that's_ interesting.

Reimu slowly walked up to her visitors and gave them her best smile. The couple returned the smile and walked towards the shrine. Deep inside, Reimu was rejoicing. Her shrine has visitors! And having visitors means getting donations! Yay!

Marisa whistled. "Now that's rare." Reimu shot her a glare, telling her to shut her mouth. And she did.

Suddenly, a huge black portal appeared over them, hovering above Gensokyo. Reimu and Marisa whipped their heads up toward the huge sight.

"What the-!?" Reimu exclaimed. _What the heck is Yukari up to, now!?_

"I knew it!" Marisa hollered. _At last! I was getting bored!_

Then the black gap became a black hole. It started sucking up the air below it, and Reimu and Marisa felt themselves being sucked into it.

Reimu grabbed hold on to one of the pillars of the gates of her shrine with both hands, Marisa doing the same to the other. But the force was strong and she was starting to lose hold on it. She turned to her visitors and watched them run out for their lives.

"Wait!" She called, but to no avail. _Why aren't they being sucked in? _She tried calling them, but the wind was getting stronger. Then she felt her grip loosening, until she can't grab hold anymore and was sucked towards the vortex, with Marisa "following" shortly after.

"NOO! MY DONATIONS!"

* * *

_A little earlier; At the gates of the Scarlet Devil Mansion_

Hong Meiling leaned on the gates of her Mistress's mansion. Her eyelids were getting heavy, and just when she was about to enter her own dreamland, a knife flew towards her face, barely missing her cheek and cutting a few strands of her hair.

Instinctively, she went on her battle stance. But upon seeing the owner of the knife, the Chief Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya Izayoi, she grinned and waved sheepishly.

"H-hey there, S-Sakuya."

"I see..."

"W-what?"

"What were you doing, Meiling?"

"Working?"

"I'm pretty sure you where slacking off."

"I-I'm not slacking off!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"Errr... guarding my post?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw you sleeping."

"I was about to!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I felt sleepy and-"

Several knives shot towards her, interrupting her "explanation". Panicking, she ran around, trying to dodge the knives that most likely spelt her doom. Then, she noticed Sakuya stop and face the sky.

"Umm, is punishment done?"

"Look over there."

Meiling followed Sakuya's hand, and she saw a huge black hole with a purple "eye". Then the "eye" started glowing and the wind got stronger. It was sucking them. Meiling tried to run to the gates and grab hold on it, but before she reached it she lost her footing and was sucked towards the vortex.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Sakuya, who tried to reach for Meiling was also sucked in the process. Vaguely, she caught glimpse of her mistress gaping at them, surprise and worry written all over her face.

_M-Mistress Remilia!_

* * *

_Somewhere overlooking the Human Village..._

Yukari gasped and cupped her cheek with her hand, the other dropping her parasol. "Waah... I messed up~!" she exclaimed. Originally, she was only planning for them to investigate her gap and lead them to Fiore. She didn't expect her gap to suck some of the unfortunate residents of Gensokyo like a black hole. "Could it be because of the amount of magic power in the other world...?" she wondered. She thought for some more before sighing and shrugging. "Oh well."

With a swift hand motion, the gap closed. "I'll go over there again and see how they're doing..." She opened another gap and left Gensokyo, muttering under her breath, "I'm going to change some of my plans..."

* * *

_In the outskirts of Magnolia..._

A gap opened from nowhere and out came Reimu, tumbling in the grass and landing on her stomach. She groaned and rubbed her head, slightly dizzy. "What the heck-?!" she mutttered. She was about to stand when another body crashed on top of her.

"Ah-! Sorry, Reimu!" Irritatedly, Reimu turned to the blonde magician on top of her and snarled, "GET OFF!"

Marisa got off immediately, not wanting to anger the already-pissed-off shrine maiden. She drowned out the rants and curses Reimu was shouting and surveyed her surroundings. "Where are we?" She stepped forward, only to step on another body. She looked down and to her surprise, saw a familiar blonde puppeteer.

"ALICE?! What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed. Her shout got the attention of Reimu and she appeared beside Marisa, staring at the other blonde, Alice Margatroid, sprawled out on the ground. She then glanced to the area beside her and gasped.

"What are you all doing here!?"

* * *

**(A/N)**

And there goes the first chapter of my first x-over fanfic! (It's just kind of like a prologue, though...) Chapters/Updates might be slow, since I have another fanfic going on :D Hehe.

**- ~ (^_-) ~ -**

Anyway, please review! (No flames, pweease!)

Feel free to ask me any question through PM or your reviews :3.

To my 'Fate' readers, I'll be updating soon~! (maybe Saturday or Sunday) Don't worry! I just had to post this -_-

'Till the next up date~! Ciaossu~! :D

**(Edit 5/31/13: Fixed some grammar errors :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**DEMONS, SHRINE MAIDENS, WITCHES... and MAGES!?  
**_**Summary: Simple. The bored Gap Demon Yukari Yakumo decides to open a portal that leads them to an unknown dimension. However, the sudden overwhelming magic power sucks a number of 10 unfortunate Gensokyo residents. They find themselves in the country of Fiore, in the city of Magnolia. What adventures await them over there? Marisa, please watch your Master Spark. You wouldn't want to anger the Council, would ya?  
Main Pairing: None.  
Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship  
Rated K+**_

**DISCLAIMER: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. ZUN and Team Shanghai Alice own Touhou Project. I own... nothing. Except for the story and plot.

Note: The Touhou characters' personalities are how I see them to be. I sincerely apologize for any OOC-ness.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail!  
****"**_**Welcome to Fairy Tail!**_**"**

_Previously..._

_"Would you mind filling me in on information about your world?"_

_"What the heck is Yukari up to, now!?"_

_"M-Mistress Remilia!"_

_"I'm going to change some of my plans..."_

_"Where are we?" _

_"What are you all doing here!?"_

* * *

_Magnolia City, Fiore  
July X791_

**Normal POV**

"Is this it?" Marisa asked as they all stared at a large building with flags bearing some kind of insignia. She turned to her comrades, them returning the same unsure gaze. She looked at Reimu and saw her deep in thought, with her face disgruntled.

She sighed. How did she end up here? It started from a simple visit to the Hakurei Shrine, then unexpected shrine visitors, to a black hole in the sky sucking them up and transporting them to another world. She remembered accidently stepping on Alice, and then...

* * *

_In a clearing the in the outskirts of Magnolia, Fiore  
July X791_

_"What are you all doing here!?" Reimu exclaimed as she gaped at the people in the small clearing._

_Hong Meiling lay on the ground not far from Alice, twitching. _

_Standing beside Meiling was Sakuya Izayoi, who was fixing her maid uniform._

_Reisen Udongein Inaba sat not far from them, rubbing her head and muttering incomprehensible words._

_Youmu Konpaku was a bit farther off, in the same sprawled out position as Alice._

_Cirno hovered beside Youmu with her hands on her hips, eyeing her surroundings with curiousity._

_Aya Shameimaru leaned on a tree, tending to her camera and checking to see if it was still doing fine._

_And lastly, on the ground beside her was Sanae, ruffling her hair to get rid of some leaves (she crashed into a tree) and stretching her sore limbs._

_Sanae turned to her left and saw Reimu. "Reimu? Why are you here?" she asked, but Reimu wasn't able to hear her as she stood there gaping at the others in the clearing. She followed Reimu's gaze and noticed the others who were with them. Her eyes widened in surprise, before realizing that they were someplace else. She stood up abruptly, gaining the attention of the shrine maiden. _

_"Where are we?" she asked. _

_Reimu shook her head in annoyance. "Don't know..." she muttered under her breath. _

_The others slowly came to their senses and sat/stood up. They glanced between the pissed-off Reimu and the deep-in-thought Sanae before glancing at the others who were with them. Realization struck and the clearing was soon full of questions and chattering._

_"Calm down, Reimu..." Marisa said while she tried to get Reimu to stop ranting. Keyword: tried. Reimu was very pissed. She finally got her long-awaited shrine visitors. And donations. But why...WHY did Yukari have to interfere?_

_Reimu ruffled her brunette hair with her fingers. She grumbled for probably the hundredth time before letting out a loud "YUUKAAARIII!" The others in the clearing sweat dropped. No one noticed a black gap appear behind the pissed off shrine maiden._

_"Ara, ara~ What is it, Reimu?" Yukari innocently remarked as she stepped out of her gap. The girls snapped their heads towards the gap youkai. Reimu glared daggers at her and started to stomp towards her direction, but was stopped by Marisa and Alice._

_Reimu struggled against Marisa and Alice's firm grip. "Yukari! You better have a reasonable reason for this, or I'll...! I'll__－__"_

_"Hmm~?" Yukari merely smiled at the pissed off shrine maiden and was amused at the racket she was making. The rest of the girls stood up and walked closer to the four._

_Sighing, Sanae decided to ask Yukari in Reimu's place. "Yukari, why are we here? And where is this place?" she inquired._

_Yukari averted her gaze from Reimu to the green-haired arahitogami. She chuckled before replying, "This world is named Earthland, where humans and people called mages or wizards co-exist."_

_"Mages?" Sakuya questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in doubt. _

_The blonde nodded. "Yes, and they seem to be different from magicians like Marisa, Alice or Patchouli," she continued. "Now, as for why you all are here, the answer's simple."_

_"Spit it, old hag," Cirno interrupted._

_The powerful youkai twitched and she shot a hateful glance at the small yousei. "I'm not old, lil brat!" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at Cirno, causing the latter to flinch. She rolled her eyes and resumed her attention to the other girls. "I just want you all to check this place out. Besides, isn't it boring to stay cooped up in Gensokyo?"_

_Reimu growled in annoyance. "You were the one who created Gensokyo. What nonsense are you spouting?" she spat, still struggling._

_Yukari made a pout face. "I'm not spouting nonsense, Reimu. Even I get bored at times you know?" she shrugged._

_"And that always leads to trouble," Youmu commented, shaking her head. _

_The blonde woman twitched before feigning a hurt look. "What are you saying, Youmu? No it doesn't!" she argued. _

_The half-phantom sighed. "Nevermind. We're straying away from the topic."_

_Yukari 'hmph'-ed and faked a cough. "Anyways, back to the topic. As I've said, all I wish is for you all to check this place out," she continued._

_"Why?" Aya asked, while taking pictures of her surroundings._

_"There's a guild called Fairy Tail in the nearest city. You should join it," Yukari answered. Everyone sweat dropped and made a face. She's avoiding the question, they simultaneously thought._

_"Wait, 'guild'? What's that?" Reisen inquired._

_Yukari smiled. Phew, I got away. "It's a place where mages gather to take job requests or to simply hang-out," she replied. All the others stared at her cluelessly. _

_"So... your point is?" Sanae asked, still clueless on what Yukari was implying._

_Beaming, Yukari answered, "Well, wouldn't it be interesting to check out the outside world for a change~? And no one would suspect that you're all not from here. Everyone'll think you're all mages."_

_Sanae folded her arms. "But this 'outside world' is different from where I came from..."_

_"Just ignore all those details~. Everything's clearly understood now, right~?"_

_"But it will get boring in no time," Meiling reasoned, putting her hands behind her head lazily._

_"Don't worry~! I'll make sure to keep you guys entertained! Well then, ja ne~!" With a swift flick of her wrist, she opened a gap and disappeared from the clearing. _

_Once she was gone, everyone sighed and shook their heads. _

_"Let. Me. Go!" Reimu shouted as she finally broke free from her two captors' grasp. She raised a hand to stop them from taking a hold on her once again. "No need to restrain me any longer. I'm fine now," she said. Marisa and Alice eyed her carefully, making sure she wasn't lying. They stopped studying her though, when Reimu cast a glare at their direction. "I said I'm fine!" she insisted. The two magicians exchanged glances before shrugging. Reimu folded her arms on her chest and heaved out a big sigh. _

_"Now... What do we do?" Sanae asked her fellow shrine maiden. _

_Reimu merely shook her head before sighing once again. "Anyway, did you guys get sucked here by Yukari's _freaking _black hole like Marisa and I?" she interrogated._

_Sanae sweatdropped and nodded while the others did, too. "I was preparing for a simple ritual at the shrine when the black hole appeared. At first, it just hovered above the air. Then I saw a purple circle in the middle of it glow and suck in the surroundings. And I wasn't an exception," she recalled._

_"I was checking on Meiling whether or not she was doing her job properly," Sakuya said as she cast a sidewards glance at Meiling, who was facing another direction and whistling innocently. "When the same hole appeared and sucked us in. I even caught a glimpse of the Mistress staring at us."_

_Meiling stopped whistling and turned to the Chief Maid. "Eh? The Mistress saw?"_

_Sakuya nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't she see? The hole was a clear view from where she was. By now, I'm quite sure she's having a talk with Lady Patchouli. But I wonder... Why wasn't she sucked in?"_

_Reisen raised her hand, gaining everyone's attention. "As for me, I was looking for Tewi in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. That's when the wind suddenly picked up and brought me up into the air, into the black hole." She sighed before muttering, "I thought Tewi was a bringer of good luck..."_

_Aya took another shot of her surroundings before speaking. "I was just flying around as usual, looking for the latest news. When the black hole appeared right above me and I was instantly sucked in. I think I was the first to land here," she said._

_Next, it was Youmu. "I went to the forest to check on the watermelons that I let cool in the river. That's when Cirno appeared and attempted to take the watermelon."_

_"Hey! That watermelon was mine! Eye saw it first!" the ice fairy argued._

_"No, it wasn't. I was the one who left it there to cool. Wasn't the marker a good enough evidence?" Youmu retorted, while looking down at Cirno, annoyed._

_Cirno opened her mouth to retort back when Alice spoke up. "I was out looking for mushrooms. Then the same thing happened. I was sucked in when the hole appeared," the puppeteer said._

_"I see," Reimu mused. Then, she tapped her chin. "Now on to the next topic. About that 'Fairy Tail'... whatever/ it was. What did Yukari mean by 'join'?" she asked as she scanned the faces of the other girls._

_The other girls looked at each other before shaking their heads in unison. Reimu sighed. "Knowing her, she's obviously up to something," she muttered._

_"Why won't we just try it out?" Meiling suggested. The others looked at her like she suddenly gained two heads. She sweatdropped. "W-Well, wouldn't it be boring if we just wandered around looking for something to do? So why don't we just follow her, umm, suggestion?" she explained. _

_They furrowed their eyebrows in thought before shrugging. "It won't hurt to try," Marisa commented. "Besides, I'm itching for something exciting to happen-ze!"_

_"Wait, didn't Yukari say that she will 'make sure to keep us entertained'?" Alice inquired. "What was she talking about?"_

_Marisa shrugged. "Dunno," was her smart answer._

_"That's settled, then. Let's go," Reimu announced as she turned and walked off in a random direction._

_"Wait, Reimu. Aren't you a bit... you know... too calm about this? To be honest, I'm half-expecting you to be ranting and grumbling incomprensible things right now," Marisa reasoned as she and the others caught up with the shrine maiden. _

_Said girl merely shrugged before looking back behind her shoulder at the blonde magician. "I want to distract myself from my loss, that's all. I don't want to keep on stressing myself on things that I can't take back because of _that woman_," she replied with some spite dripping off of some words._

_"You guys are stupid."_

_Everyone stopped walking and stared at the fairy walking farther behind them._

_Reimu twitched. "And why's that?" she hissed, but Cirno was unfazed. _

_Cirno shrugged her shoulders casually and folded her arms. She flapped her wings and hovered a few feet off the ground. "Walking would take forever. We could just fly," she said._

_The girls looked at her with poker faces, but Marisa sighed. "It's so like you think of something like that," she muttered._

_Cirno 'hmph'-ed and grinned cheekily. "Of course. Eye'm the strongest!" she bragged._

_"_Baaaaaka_," Reimu dragged. Cirno twitched and raised her fists. "What did you say!?"_

_The shrine maiden folded her arms and stared straight into Cirno's eyes. "We're in foreign land. I don't want to think about what they'll think of us when they see us flying in the air," she said._

_Cirno clenched her fists, but didn't say anything. _

_Sighing, Reimu turned on her heels. "Now let's get going."_

Reimu inhaled deeply, then exhaled. Her action attracted the attention of the rest of the girls. "Let's go," she said as she stepped forward, putting her hands on the handle of the big wooden doors. Breathing in once again, she pushed it open.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

The door creeped open, and the wizards inside stopped throwing mugs, chairs, tables (!?), and food to look at the girls standing in the doorway. Then one-by-one, they stepped forward.

The one on the farthest right wore a green dress with weird ghostly patterns and had short silver hair with a bow adorning it. She also had two swords strapped behind on her waist.

Next to her was a small child with light blue hair and a blue dress. And what's that behind her? Wings?

Beside the girl with wings was a taller girl with short black hair, holding up a camera and taking pictures randomly. Wait, what was that!? Black wings!?

Nevermind that... Next to her was a girl with long light purple hair that reached her ankles. She also had a cute pair of bunny ears. Kawaii~...

And beside her was a blonde-haired girl with black and white clothing that resembled that of a witch's. The broom she was holding only added to the effect.

On the farthest left was a tall orange-haired lady with chinese clothing.

Beside her was an elegant lady with a blue maid uniform. She also had silver hair, but was braided in front in two small braids by a green ribbon.

A young girl with white and blue shrine clothes stood next to the maid, holding something like a stick firmly on her chest, showing nervousness.

Beside her was another blonde girl, but with short hair and a frilly red headband. She held a book in her hands, and a small doll hovered beside her... A doll?

And the last one, in the middle of all of them, was a raven-haired young girl. She wore red and white shrine clothes and held another stick-like thing.

The girl in red and white stepped farther forward. "Good afternoon to you all. We would like to join your guild."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then loud whistles and cheers broke out.

"They're so cute~!"

"Woohoo! More chicks!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"How old are you, little one?"

"What are those sticks for?"

"What's with that doll?"

"Are you a...witch?"

"Stop flashing pictures!"

"Go out with me!"

More questions and exclamations rang out in the whole guild. I sighed. _This was… expected_, I thought. I looked over and saw Mirajane walking over to them, holding a stamp. She beamed and held it up. She said something to them, and they all nodded. Then, she stamped them either on the shoulder, back of the hand, or the thighs.

The girls started introducing themselves, and the green-haired shrine maiden walked forward and bowed politely. "Thank you for taking us in," she politely said. "But before any other things, we would like to make some things clear… Is it alright?"

"Yes, it's alright." Master walked to them and grinned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

_?, Gensokyo_

"Are you sure about this?" said a voice in the darkness of a forest.

A familar blonde youkai stood near the source, smiling mischievously. "It's all right. I just want you to make sure they're safe. That hole awhile must have sucked them somewhere far..." she lied.

There was a small pause, before the voice replied, "All right. I'll go over there. I want to make sure they don't get cursed..."

Yukari grinned inwardly, but needlessly smiled at the stranger. "Thank you." With a flick of her wrist, a small gap opened. After a while, it closed, signalling that the stranger has left.

After closing her gap, the blonde youkai chuckled. "This is too easy. But well, she's just the 'trial'. If she messes up, I still have a lot of back-up plans ready. I want to see how those girls would fare in that world, as well as what those 'mages' could do. Teehee~"

She turned on her heel and walked farther into the forest. She opened another gap and stepped closer.

"Now, I'll go visit that person next..."

* * *

_Next time on Demons, Shrine Maidens, Witches... and MAGES!?_

_"Did you hear the news from Onibus?"_

_"There seems to be a cursed spot in the forests near the city."_

_"Misfortunes... So many of them..."_

_"Let's go on a mission, Reimu!"_

_"Wait... curses? Misfortune?"_

* * *

**(A/N)**

_Youkai _- Demon

_Arahitogami _- A living god; one that attains godhood while remaining a human.

_Yousei _- Fairy

_Kawaii _- Cute

**- ~ (^.-) ~ -**

I'm back...? XD Anyway, thanks a lot to those who've read, reviewed, followed, and faved~! It means so much to me! ^_^ Did I update too early? O.o Don't know. I just felt like it ;P.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~! Sorry for any grammatical errors!

**- ~ (^.-) ~ -**

**QUESTION1**: Should I use the term _mage _or _wizard_? Please answer this ^_^. I get confused often times.

**QUESTION2**: Who do you think is the stranger and the second one Yukari mentioned? Hint: The first one isn't a "major" character. She's a character that isn't really given any spotlight. The second one is someone really old. Try and guess~! :D

Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? PM me or leave it in your review. :D ...Wait. Ugh. Forget the violent reactions -_-

Oh, and I'll really appreciate it if you guys would leave a review ^_^ I accept constructive criticism. Just NO rude comments.

Ciaossu~

'Till the next update :D

**GUEST REVIEW RESPONSES:  
Guest 6/2/13:** Yeah, I agree. She's not all-powerful and all-knowing. After all, everyone makes mistakes, right? Thank you for reviewing and reading my story! :D

**some madao: **Thank you~! ^_^ For reviewing and reading my story~! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Curses

**DEMONS, SHRINE MAIDENS, WITCHES... and MAGES!?  
**_**Summary: Simple. The bored Gap Demon Yukari Yakumo decides to open a portal that leads them to an unknown dimension. However, the sudden overwhelming magic power sucks a number of 10 unfortunate Gensokyo residents. They find themselves in the country of Fiore, in the city of Magnolia. What adventures await them over there? Marisa, please watch your Master Spark. You wouldn't want to anger the Council, would ya?  
Main Pairing: None.  
Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship  
Rated K+**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Nor Touhou Project. I'm not awesome unlike Mashima-sensei and ZUN -_- ...

I am TRULY sorry for the EXTREME lateness. Please, just keep the tomatoes and pitchforks away for now. And yes, the torches too. Fire bad.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Curses  
**_**"Let's go on a mission, Reimu!"**_

_Previously..._

_"Where are we?" _

_"What are you all doing here!?"_

_"YUUKAAARIII!"_

_"Mages?"_

_"Don't worry~! I'll make sure to keep you guys entertained!"_

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

_"All right. I'll go over there. I want to make sure they don't get cursed..."_

_"Now, I'll go visit that person next..."_

* * *

_Scarlet Devil Mansion, Gensokyo_

Remilia Scarlet sat on her chair on the Mansion's balcony, gazing at the view while drinking her favorite tea. Her friend Patchouli Knowledge sat at the other side of the table, reading her latest book while also drinking tea.

The vampiress closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the events earlier that day - the black hole that appeared in the sky and sucked a number of unfortunate citizens, including her Chief Maid Sakuya and Gatekeeper Meiling.

"You seem quite... troubled, Remi," her sorcerer of a friend asked.

"Not quite. Just a little," replied Remilia. "It's just that I lost my Chief Maid and Gatekeeper at the same time and on the same day. And only a certain mischievous 'deity' know where they are right now."

Patchouli simply sipped her tea and said nothing.

Remilia sighed again and opened an eye. "Are you planning something again, Yukari?"

Said woman inwardly smiled and climbed out of her hiding hole. She chuckled, "I knew you'd sense my presence. As expected from the Scarlet Devil..." Remilia glared at her sharply through the corner of her eyes, but Yukari was unfazed. Chuckling lightly, she replied to Remilia's question. "Not really..."

The vampiress raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"She probably has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. Better watch out. There might be some more people out there that she has already... 'lured'," Patchouli remarked, attempting to torment Yukari. But once again, said youkai was unfazed. She merely sweatdropped at the remark.

Remilia took a sip from her tea and then set the cup down. She placed her elbows on the table and questioned, "Anyway, what's your business here?"

"Just wanted to check things out."

"Check exactly _what _out?" Remilia questioned. She had to admit she was getting pissed off already.

"Just wanted to see what your reaction would be like."

Almost instantly, the chair Remilia was occupying fell down and the vampiress hovered behind Yukari, baring her fangs and showing off her long, red "claws". Her eyes narrowed at the slightly suprised boundary youkai and spoke calmly but deadly, "What do you suppose my reaction would be like? After losing two precious employees?"

Yukari smiled thinly, but said nothing.

Patchouli set her teacup down. Sedately, she said, "Remi, calm down. We would still want to narrow things down, isn't that right?"

Remilia glanced at her friend and reluctantly floated down. She walked towards her chair and picked it up, glaring at Yukari through the corner of her eyes. She sat down and sipped her tea, acting like nothing happened.

Seeing that her friend was in no state to negotiate, Patchouli took the responsibility. "I presume you have led a number of citizens already to the other world," she paused, glancing at Yukari who merely smiled, rather mischievously. "May I ask who they are?"

Yukari smiled before replying, "The Moriya shrine maiden, Sanae Kochiya; the tengu, Aya Shameimaru; the half-phantom, Youmu Konpaku; that stupid fairy named Cirno; the moon rabbit, Reisen Udongein Inaba; the puppeteer, Alice Margatroid; the witch in black and white, Marisa Kirisame; our resident shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei; and of course, your very own Sakuya Izayoi and Hong Meiling."

The last part of her statement made Remilia's blood boil, but the glint in Patchouli's eyes stopped her from strangling Yukari.

"And?"

Yukari stared at Patchouli, unmoving, not saying anything.

"There's another one, I presume."

Yukari 'hmph'-ed and admitted, "You got me. I sent someone else, but I'm not saying who she is." She looked at Remilia, who was trying HARD to control herself, and Patchouli who was staring at her, eyes full of suspicion. Lifting her hand, she flicked her wrist and summoned a gap. "Gotta go. I still have other things to plan."

Right before she fully stepped into the gap, Patchouli said something that made her stop for a second.

"Be careful, Yukari. Things may not always go as you plan it to be."

After Yukari had left, Remilia looked at Patchouli, expecting for an explanation. But seeing that sedate and calm expression her friend wore made her relax and smirk inwardly.

* * *

_?  
July, X791_

A figure walked in silence, hidden by the trees and overgrowth. She turned around in various directions, apparently looking for something. "It doesn't seem that they were here..." said figure whispered to no one in particular.

Wandering around once more, she caught glimpse of a nearby city. Her eyes searched the crowds that, to her, looked like ants. She looked on in silence. Hanging her head lower, she whispered sadly.

"Misfortunes... So many of them..."

* * *

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia, Fiore  
July, X791_

Marisa stood in front of the request board, ignoring the noise of shouting, tables breaking, mugs flying, and stray spells exploding behind her. Her eyes darted from one request to another, looking for something interesting. She, along with her friends, has already adapted to the guild's environment quickly after their short explanation.

* * *

_"WHAT?!" the whole guild exclaimed in unison after Reimu and Sanae finished explaining their situation. Master Makarov signaled the guild to be quiet. _

_"Is that true?" he inquired._

_"Of course. Why would we lie?" Reimu anwered._

_The Master folded his arms, deep in thought. "I suppose it is possible, since something similar has already happened to us before..."_

_"Something similar?" Youmu wondered._

_"You mean all of you were also transported into another world?" Aya (excitedly) asked._

_"Not exactly... But setting that topic aside," Makarov continued, avoiding the topic, afraid that it would delay the conversation. He smiled at the girls. "We don't care where you're from, whether from other countries, or even worlds. We humbly welcome you to Fairy Tail!"_

_The whole guild cheered and shouted in agreement. Soon, the girls were showered with questions. About their world, what it was like, how life was like, what the other people there were like, what brand their shampoo was, what their clothes were made of... They asked almost about ANYTHING._

_The girls were dumbfounded, they didn't expect to be welcomed so easily. They looked at each other and smiled. At least, they found a place where they could stay for the time being._

* * *

After that, things just happened. Mirajane explained to them how life was like in Earthland. When she explained about missions, it sparked an interest inside of her. After some pondering, she decided to try it out.

So here she was, picking out an interesting mission. To her eyes, though, nothing seemed to stand out. Heaving out a sigh, she picked out a random flyer and made her way to their table. On the flyer, it said:

Mission Title: Lost Diamond Loot

Objective: Track down the thieves' headquarters and retrieve the loot.

Reward: 480,000 Jewels.

Arriving at her destination, Marisa slapped her hands on the table, gaining the attention of Reimu, who was dozing off; Alice, who was attending to one of her dolls; and Youmu, who attempted to escape from Cirno's complaints about _her _watermelon and sat at their table.

Reimu groaned. "What do you want, Marisa?"

Marisa grinned cheekily and shoved the flyer she was holding to her face. "Let's go on a mission, Reimu!"

The shrine maiden stared at the magician's face blankly before hiding her face, attempting to doze off again. But the magician won't let her.

"Reimu!" she almost shouted. Surprisingly, the shrine maiden didn't budge.

"REIMU!" It was a shout this time. But still the same results. Marisa cupped her chin in thought. An idea came up like a light bulb and she smirked. She stepped backward a few meters before taking out a flask of magic components. Alice and Youmu realized what she was planning and got away from the table, leaving Reimu.

"Grand Stardust!"

_BOOM!_

The flask exploded with a flash upon impact. After the flash subsided, Reimu twitched and sat up. She faced Marisa and glared. "What do you want?!" she practically shouted.

Marisa just smirked. "I told ya already. Let's go on a mission-ze!" she cheerfully suggested while nonchalantly placing her arms behind her head. "Read the flyer for the details."

Upon seeing the flyer among the table's debris, Reimu picked it up, scanning the contents. When her eyes saw the reward, her mood changed. "Alright. Let's go."

Marisa snickered. _I knew it._ She scanned the place for the other two that was here awhile ago. Once she saw the two sitting at the neighboring table, she called for them. "Alice! Youmu! Wanna join us for a mission?"

Alice and Youmu looked at each other, silently thinking it over. _With Marisa around..._, they simultaneously thought. But after a few moments, they sighed and complied. Both walked over to Marisa and Reimu who were at the counter, processing the mission.

Reimu stood behind the three, tapping her foot and waiting. Not far behind her sat Macao, Wakaba, Kinana, Laki, and Cana.

"Did you hear the news from Onibus?" Macao questioned.

"About what?" Cana drunkenly asked.

"I know that! There seems to be a cursed spot in the forests near the city," Kinana said. "People who wander there meet several _tragic_ misfortunes."

"Yeah, I heard they come back either severely wounded, clothes tattered, burned, famished..." Laki trailed off.

"But in some cases, _they don't even come back again_," Wakaba continued with a tone that made the rest shiver.

_Wait... _Reimu glanced behind her at the five (who changed their topic). _Curses? Misfortune? _she suspiciously thought. She was about to approach them when Marisa interrupted her.

"Hey, Reimu! I was calling you since awhile ago-ze! Don't tell me you've changed your mind?" Marisa inquired, folding her arms with a pout.

Reimu blinked. "Ah, sorry. I just thought of... something." Marisa and the rest looked at her strangely, before ignoring it.

Marisa grabbed her arm. "Let's go!" With that, she dashed off with Alice and Youmu to who-knows-where. Maybe the train station?

* * *

_In the forests of Vayore*_

"Radial Strike!"

"Ashigaru: Suicide Squad!"

"Medium's Bind!"

"Spread Amulet!"

Projectiles, explosives, and amulets filled up the clearing. After the shower of explosions and bullets, the gang of thieves lay on the ground, charred and twitching. Their leader fell to his knees, gasping. "What-! Damn it-!" Purple aura seeped out of him, but before he could do anything, Alice acted fast. "Curse Sign: Shanghai Doll!" The high-output laser struck the leader head-on, pinning him to a nearby cliff wall, unconscious.

Their mission completed, they tied up the theives tightly and made their way to the city. They turned over the gang to their clients and got their 480,000J. They conversed with the clients for a short time before the clients left to bring the gang to Onibus's City Jail.

Marisa stretched her limbs. "Ah~! That felt great-ze!"

Alice continued brushing the hair of one her dolls. "You look like you enjoyed it quite a lot, Marisa," she commented.

"Yeah, she enjoyed bombarding the whole place. I can't believe I felt sorry for the thieves. They aren't used to such things," Reimu sighed.

Youmu kept silent and impassive, looking around the city as they headed for the station.

"Speaking of which, I noticed something weird with the leader a while ago..." Alice trailed off, remembering the last part of their previous battle.

"Hah?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

Alice creased her eyebrows in concentration before facing Reimu. "Did you notice the purple aura the leader emitted before I shot him?"

Reimu sweatdropped. _Shot, huh? _"Yeah. I don't know what that was about, though," she replied. She turned to the quiet half-phantom walking beside Marisa. "How about you, Youmu?"

Youmu stopped her silent observations and faced the shrine maiden. She shook her head. "I saw it, but I, too, don't know what it was."

The group of girls continued chatting about their first ever battle outside of Gensokyo. In the corner of her eye, Reimu noticed a small group of women whispering to each other. One word caught her attention: _curses_. Curious, Reimu slowed her pace and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Speaking of curses, did you hear about the cursed forest of Onibus?"

"I think it's getting worse..."

"Yeah... More people are getting sick."

"Yesterday, my husband went there and he caught a sudden illness."

"Really?"

"Yes, and what's strange is that he was completely healthy before that. And it was the first time he had that illness."

"What kind of illness was it?"

"Measles, I guess."

"Doesn't that usually happen with children? That's strange."

"I know."

"It's contagious, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"The officials should do something about this. Like hire a mage or something."

"I agree. They shouldn't just sit around and do nothing."

Reimu had stopped completely, listening to their conversation. Her companions noticed and called for her. "Hey Reimu! What's wrong-ze? Hurry up!" Marisa called, gesturing for her to hurry up.

Reimu snapped her head towards Marisa. "Yeah, I'm coming!" she called back. She took a glance behind her and noticed that the group of women had walked off. _I wonder..._

"Hurry up I tell ya!"

She sighed. Quickly, she ran up to her friends. But instead of continuing to the station, she stopped in place. They gave her strange looks. Marisa opened her mouth to ask but was silenced by Reimu. Reimu had a determined, fiery look in her eyes. "There's something I want to investigate. Can we stay for a bit longer?"

The three of them looked at each other, before shrugging. "I guess. We're not in any rush, anyway-ze," Marisa grinned. Youmu and Alice smiled at her.

Reimu sighed in relief before she led them to the station, heading for Onibus.

* * *

_Onibus, Fiore_

Reimu and co. stepped out of the train. Marisa stretched and yawned. "That was a good sleep," she mumbled. Alice sweatdropped. Youmu scanned her surroundings, noticing that people in the train station seem to be... lacking.

"Where are the people?" she muttered loud enough only for them to hear.

Reimu, upon hearing her question, looked around. She caught sight of a woman running to the stairs. Not noticing a small puddle of water, she slipped and rolled down the stairs. Alarmed, the four girls rushed to the woman's aid. At the foot of the stairs, they found the woman unconscious. Reimu quickly looked for her pulse. Fortunately, her heart was still beating. She and Alice checked for any broken bones but found none. Thankful, they nodded at Youmu and Marisa and they positioned the woman's arms on their shoulders, carefully lifting her up.

Slowly, they trudged through strangely uncrowded streets, eventually finding their way to the hospital. Two nurses swiftly went to them and instructed Youmu and Marisa to help place the patient on the bed. The doctor came a short while afterwards.

After a thorough check-up, the doctor faced the four. "She's fine. She just fainted. Would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked the girls.

Reimu looked at her friends before answering, "We just got off the train when we saw her slip and fall down the stairs. I think she bumped her head real hard, that's why she fainted."

The doctor nodded. "That's possible," he said. Standing up, he smiled gently at the girls. "I have other patients to attend to. Please excuse me."

Alice felt something peculiar. "Umm, excuse me."

The doctor stopped in his tracks and faced the blonde magician. "What is it?"

"Does the hospital currently have a lot patients?" she asked, earning questioning looks from the other three.

The doctor raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Yes, quite. Something strange is happening in the city and more and more patients seem to be coming. I'm sorry, now I really have to go. Please excuse me once again," was what he said before leaving the room.

"Something strange, huh?" Marisa piped up.

"Yet he still managed to smile," Reimu mused. "He's brave." At that, the other three nodded in agreement.

A faint groan caught their attention and they quickly faced the woman they rescued. The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped upon realizing where she is. She sat up, only to feel faint.

Almost on cue, a nurse entered the room. Upon seeing the patient, she smiled and walked to her side. She also smiled at the girls' direction before starting her short appraisal.

Reimu felt that it was time for her to ask something. "Umm," she started. The nurse and the woman faced her. "What's...happening in the city?" she asked. All of a sudden, the air around them felt heavier and gloomier.

"I don't know myself," the nurse answered softly as she looked at the four. The girls waited for her to continue. "All I know is that strange things are happening to the citizens, like a sudden illness, for example. Families that are usually happy are starting to have problems. A few have already lost someone precious to them. Misfortune and curses are showering the whole town."

The girls looked at each other, curiousity and suspicion in their eyes. In the back of their minds, they remembered something from the day they arrived in this world. The words of a certain blonde youkai replayed in their minds.

_"Don't worry~! I'll make sure to keep you guys entertained!"_

Reimu's eyes narrowed. _Is this what she meant by that?_

Youmu closed her eyes and sighed. _Yukari..._

Alice tapped her chin in thought. _But if it was Yukari, how could she have done this?_

Marisa heaved out a sigh. _Now see what you've done, Yukari. Perfect, just perfect._

The woman they have rescued was next to speak. "I think the reason behind this is in the forest. You see, my husband's a mage and he left yesterday to check the forest out. When he came back last night, he had trouble breathing because of pneumonia. I have no idea what happened, but I _really _think the perpetrator's in the forest."

Reimu nodded at her three companions. "We understand. We'll... do our best to help."

The nurse and the woman wore surprised expressions. "The four of you are mages?" they asked in unison. The four girls smiled and nodded. Waving goodbye and saying a heartfelt 'thank-you', they turned on their heels and left the hospital, making their way to the forest.

Once there, they quickly noticed the change in the environment. Most of the leaves were wilting and falling off from their branches. Some of the trees seem to be "deceased", having weird uncharacteristic spots on their barks. The four continued wandering around, trying to trace the source of the misfortune, tracking down the source of the strange aura the forest seemed to emit.

Because she was too busy looking around, Alice didn't notice a fairly large tree root and tripped, hitting her head on a stone nearby. Hissing in pain, she clutched her head. "Oww..." she groaned. The rest rushed to her, making sure she was okay. "I'm fine... somehow. I'm not an ordinary human, remember?" she reminded them. They looked a bit relieved.

Marisa helped her up and they continued on their search. Unfortunately, once Alice stood up, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. _Ouch. Oh no, don't tell me I have a sprain... _she inwardly groaned. She commanded five of her dolls to help her walk, and she trudged behind the rest, somehow managing to keep up with them.

Youmu carefully scanned her surroundings, her senses in full alert. However, she failed to notice that the shrubs and bushes beside her had thick thorns. She tripped over a small rock and fell into a thorny bush. "GYAH!" she shouted in pain. Reimu and Marisa carefully pulled her out and helped her pluck the thorns out.

But as bad luck would have it, some of the thorns had a strange characteristic to them. Once taken out, a purple sore appears on the part it had been, rendering that area temporarily numb. And it so happened that those kinds of thorns were on Youmu's hands. "This is bad. I won't be able to use my swords for a while," she sighed.

"This isn't just bad luck we're facing," Reimu mused. "There's really something going on here..." She folded her arms.

"I have to agree with that-ze," Marisa commented.

The sound of footsteps and branches breaking caught their attention and they turned to the source of the sound. A silhoutte stood not far from them, hiding under the canopy of the trees. They couldn't see the face because of the shadow of the forests.

Reimu narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Suddenly, her eyes widened with realization.

"H-How...?!"

* * *

_Back in Fairy Tail_

Sakuya sat on a bar stool, a glass of water in her hands. Meiling leaned on the bar counter beside her, staring at the ceiling. The rest of the girls were around them, talking to Mirajane. The both of them just listened to the conversations.

Aya sighed and laid her head on the counter. "I'm bored~! Mira, do you know anything interesting?" she inquired.

The beautiful barmaid giggled before answering, "Yeah, I suppose... There's that cursed forest in Onibus."

Sanae looked up from her drink. "Cursed?"

The barmaid nodded. "I don't know what exactly is it, but that's what I heard. Word spreads fast here in Fiore."

"Do you know anything else about it?" Reisen asked.

The barmaid pondered and thought about it. She shook her head slightly. "Not a lot. I remember the citizens are experiencing strange difficulties and phenomena right now. I don't know any more than that."

Sanae narrowed her eyes, deep in thought. Something weird seemed to be transpiring, but she can't put her finger on it.

Aya mused and tapped her chin. She, too, was deep in thought. The crow tengu opened her mouth to speak.

"Could it be... Hina?"

* * *

_Next time on Demons, Shrine Maidens, Witches... and Mages?!_

_"How...?! What are you doing here?!"_

_"She sent me here."_

_"Engacho."_

_"'Ill Luck'? What's that?"_

_"The townspeople are in trouble!"_

* * *

**(A/N)**

Xan-san's Mini-Dictionary~! ^_^

- 足 軽 (Ashigaru) = Footsoldiers of medieval Japan

**- (T^T) -**

**PLEASE READ!**

Again, I am super super super super soooooooorry! T^T I don't have to say why... I guess you all would know. I think some of you are thinking 'Why do you update so late!?' or 'Why are you so slow!?' right now... So I'm SORRY! T_T

But now I'll let you all know that I'm busy with school nowadays:

Our Academy Chorale performed in a chorale festival on **August 4** and we practiced every day for that. Periodicals were on **August 6-7**. All students in my grade watched a theatre performance on **August 16**. This **August 30**, I'm gonna have a kind of speech performance... Not to mention I also get writer's block... And assignment and projects are something I can't afford to ignore. And I don't know if some performances and other things would add to my busy schedule...

So do you guys see the problem? T_T But even so, I'm still working hard on my stories! But please... learn to bear with me? T^T

Thank you for reading this!

**- (^.-) ~ -**

I finished this quite late at night, so I'm sure there are mistakes here and there... -_-

Any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? PM me or leave it in your review. :D ...Wait. Ugh. Forget the violent reactions -_-

Oh, and I'll really appreciate it if you guys would leave a review ^_^ I accept constructive criticism. Just NO rude comments.

Reviews and other alerts are my inspiration! ^_^ **I'm going to put up a poll about this fic. Please vote~!**

Ciaossu~

'Till the next update :D

**GUEST REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**None :) Just a sincere thank you to all of you~!**


End file.
